Chocolate
by Oh Moneypenny
Summary: Harvey and Mike indulge in some chocolate. This will be three chapters, posted over three days.
1. White Chocolate

Hello again. So I thought I'd try a chapter fanfiction. This will only be three chapters though (White Chocolate, Milk Chocolate and finally, Dark Chocolate) and I'll post the second one tomorrow, and the final chapter on Wednesday. Just wanted to get that clear. So another Harvey and Mike love story. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits nor do I have a witty disclaimer line.

* * *

**Chocolate**

Chapter 1 – White Chocolate

Mike was a white chocolate fiend. He could never walk past a cookie stand and not buy a white chocolate chunk cookie, nor could he ever resist gorging himself on bars of the stuff on a late evening. Maybe it was the sugar boost or maybe it was just the pure sweetness. It was almost a reflection of Mike: sweet.

Harvey on the other hand, wasn't a huge fan of white chocolate. He found it sickly to his mature palate and preferred the more bittersweet taste of dark chocolate. Whenever he and Mike worked late, Mike would be eating the childish sweets that were white chocolate buttons and Harvey could almost feel his teeth shuddering at the sugar content.

White chocolate gave them both a surprising shock. One of their most important clients was having a huge birthday party and both of them were invited. Harvey groaned at the invitation but Mike grinned extremely wide.

Harvey sipped his champagne and leaned against the door jamb, quietly scanning the crowd for Mike. Locking eyes on him, he moved through the crowd, touching an elbow or back here and there. He cut through the crowd like a shark through water, honing in on innocent prey.

Mike was in a conversation with a silver haired lady, he smiled sweetly as she patted his cheek and asked him how he was a lawyer and _so_ young. Mike was blushing as he bit into a white chocolate covered strawberry.

That, was the moment for Harvey.

That was the moment when his stomach dropped a little and he became very conscious of himself, his positioning and the space that was between him and Mike. All of a sudden, he was aware that the space shouldn't be there. He should be close to Mike, one hand raised lightly, pressing against Mike's back as they laughed and sipped champagne…

Harvey raised a hand to his eyes and sighed. What had just happened? He moved back a little and caught Jessica up in conversation. Although his mouth perfectly formed the words of small talk, he was thinking through the situation methodically. Logic didn't seem to apply to well to this situation.

He cast his eyes over to Mike again: he had picked up another white chocolate smothered strawberry. Harvey couldn't look away. Mike's lips parted as he took the strawberry into his mouth. Harvey noted the shift in Mike's jaw as he bit down and Harvey let out a very involuntary moan.

"Harvey?" Jessica was looking at Harvey with raised eyebrows. "Are you all right?"

"Uh, no. I think I need some air."

Harvey ducked out of the room quickly onto one of the balconies. He leaned back against the cool wall and let out a sigh that had clearly been inside him for a while. He replayed the moment in his head of Mike eating. His lips were almost stained red from the strawberry juice and his smile had lit up his eyes. Harvey loosened his tie a little, he was feeling far too hot right now. He wanted Mike but then wondered what the hell he was doing. Apparently, models weren't good enough for him any more, he craved the sweetness of Mike and his white chocolate covered lips.

Mike's realisation didn't come until later in the evening. Much later, when people were starting to trickle out, lazy smiles on their faces as the buzz of champagne wore off. Harvey was draped gracefully in an armchair, a glass of Scotch in one hand, the other supporting his head as his eyes lay half shut. Mike fell into the armchair beside Harvey's and at the movement, Harvey opened his eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Mm? No. Had a good time, pup?"

"Oh yeah! It was so good! And those white chocolate strawberries. Oh my god, Harvey, they're like a total… foodgasm."

Harvey arched an eyebrow but couldn't help a soft laugh. "You're so…," he never finished sentence, he raised his glass and swallowed a mouthful of Scotch. "Oh, by the way, you've got white chocolate at the corner of your mouth."

"Have I? No way! How could I miss such a bit of gold?" He grinned and felt about for it but didn't quite get it.

"Too much champagne I think, pup, first the use of the word "foodgasm," which I never want to hear again, for the record, and now your hand-eye coordination is even more shot than normal." Harvey leaned over and gently brushed his thumb at the corner of Mike's mouth.

That, was the moment for Mike.

It was the warm feeling of Harvey's thumb on his skin. It burned, but in the best possible way. He felt so much endearment when Harvey licked the chocolate off of his own finger and winced at the sweetness. He just wanted to brush the tiredness away from Harvey's eyes and…

Mike blushed and looked down, away from Harvey and at his own lap. He could feel his face burning as he thought about Harvey. They had worked together for months. Surely he would have felt it sooner? Maybe it was all the champagne. Maybe it was just how warm they both were at this party. Maybe it was the white chocolate.

Mike almost snorted at his thoughts as he got up from the chair. Subconsciously, he took in the image of Harvey relaxed in the chair, he took in the hand that was buried in his hair, the relaxed line of his mouth, the graceful hand wrapped around the glass, the legs stretched out in front of the chair.

Yep, he definitely wanted Harvey.

Harvey watched Mike go, his eyes running from the profile of Mike's face down his suit and shamelessly pausing on Mike's ass before he closed his eyes and relaxed his tense muscles. He was sure he had seen a blush rise in Mike's cheeks when he had stroked his mouth, and he was sure that perfect blue had flickered at that moment too.

He wanted Mike, but maybe he was wanting too much. He wouldn't be surprised if Mike was just intoxicated on champagne and sickly chocolate and riding high on the compliments of everyone.

When each lawyer returned to their respective homes, the both heaved huge sighs. In Harvey's mind, all he could see were soft blue eyes. In Mike's, it was that smirk that curled Harvey's lips in such an arrogantly attractive fashion.

They wanted each other, but both blamed it on too much champagne and white chocolate.

* * *

So I'll continue tomorrow with "Milk Chocolate." Hope you liked the first bit. :)


	2. Milk Chocolate

So we're back again for another chapter of Chocolate. More chocolatey goodness from the two lawyers and tomorrow, the climax will be Dark Chocolate. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits, nor do I have a witty disclaimer line.

**Chocolate**

**Chapter 2 – Milk Chocolate**

Harvey gave it a week of avoiding thoughts about Mike. He thought about physically avoiding Mike but that was hard when they already worked so close. Apparently, his dreams had different ideas about this: Mike seemed to be his _only _dream at the moment.

Mike was similarly plagued. Whenever he was with Harvey, he felt like the atmosphere was far too close. He was worried that Harvey might have clicked on to Mike's little daydreams where he pictured them together. He felt like air was closing in a little bit, but then he also felt more open than he had in years. He knew he could trust Harvey with most things, but could he trust him with his heart?

On the night of the client's party, they both knew they wanted each other but those moments were not synchronised: Harvey's had been at the moment when Mike's lips had taken that strawberry and Mike's had been when Harvey had shown a little tenderness and brushed his thumb oh so lightly against Mike's sensitive mouth.

Their next moment was simultaneous. And this time, there was no champagne to blame. The two lawyers had just torn a total dick of a banker to pieces and came out victorious – their client couldn't be happier. After the client left, they were alone in the cavernous corridor of the court. Early evening summer sunlight filtered through the high arched window and as Mike turned to say something to Harvey, the moment came. Suddenly, Mike couldn't remember what he was about to say but it didn't matter because Harvey had stopped walking and was staring at Mike with barely concealed lust in his eyes.

Harvey thought Mike looks beautiful in the light, he suddenly felt possessive; and glad that nobody else but him gets to see Mike looking so delicious. The sun caught Mike's hair and gave it an almost golden quality, the sun tickled those cheekbones and Mike blushed at Harvey's stare.

Mike saw a process happen deep in Harvey's eyes: first he sees shock, then appreciation, lastly Mike sees that hungry want. Mike swallowed when he remembered Harvey saying how what he wants… he gets.

The moment was short, but incredibly detailed. Harvey stepped in front of Mike, leaning against the wall and tipping his head to one side.

"Mike, I think we need to talk."

Mike couldn't find his voice; he was too shaken by Harvey's sudden closeness. He managed a shaky nod and raised a hand to awkwardly touch the back of his neck.

"Look, Mike, something happened last week. I don't know why but something at the client's party made me… want you." The last two words were almost a growl. "If you don't reciprocate my feelings then obviously that's okay bu-"

Harvey's words were silenced as Mike leaned in and brushed his lips across Harvey's. It wasn't really a kiss, but merely a touching of lips. He raised his hand slightly and pressed it against Harvey's chest, not to pushing back but just to_ feel_ him. Harvey was solid and warm: it was definitely reassuring. He broke the kiss before it could be returned.

It seemed that the roles were reversed as Mike found his voice whereas Harvey seemed quiet.

"I want you, too, Harvey."

Harvey's mind was loud even if his voice was practically non-existent at the moment. How did he get from wiping chocolate off of Mike's lip to kissing in a courtroom corridor? He was sure Mike hadn't done it just to shut him up anyway.

After a few moments of patience, Mike raised his hand from Harvey's chest to his cheek lightly. "You can't put logic on stuff like this, Harvey." A small smile played on Mike's lips as Harvey realised that Mike had probably tried exactly that a million times.

"Mike, do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"A sudden question but yes, I would. Are we calling it a date or…?" Mike trailed off, leaving the question open to Harvey.

Harvey leaned in and pressed Mike against the wall, "Yes, Mike, we're calling it a date. Don't even question that fact." Harvey's voice was low as he pressed more of his body onto Mike. He bent his head and dropped a kiss on Mike's lips – he wanted to save the long kisses for later, he felt like he would savour it more then since desire was fogging his mind right now. He wanted to get used to having Mike so close, then keep him there for as long as possible.

* * *

Harvey picked the restaurant. But he didn't pick it for the food: he picked it for the low lighting, candles on the tables and the spectacular wine list. He'd never admit to Mike that he'd thought about them eating here, and how the candlelight would play on Mike's skin.

The evening couldn't be more perfect. Mike blushed lightly whenever Harvey smiled at him and leaned over to touch his hand and even once, he brought his hand up to cup Mike's cheek lightly. It seemed they had both been waiting for this: it was so comfortable.

Their conversation flowed freely like the deep red wine they were served. Occasionally, Mike's blushes turned a deeper red when Harvey would murmur how gorgeous he looked; or how much he had wished they'd stayed pinned up against that courtroom wall and gone further.

Mike notices whenever he looked at Harvey, Harvey's eyes would darken slightly. He even drew the tip of his tongue over his lower lip as he regarded Mike. Part of Mike felt like he was being cherished, the other like he was prey out in the open. But he knew Harvey would be possessive. Mike smiled at the thought of Harvey taking control in bed as he lay back and moaned as Harvey pressed kisses from his lips to his… if he kept thinking this way, his blushes would be as deep as the wine.

When the Dessert List was presented to them, they couldn't have chosen more different desserts: Mike chose a white chocolate and peppermint mousse, which Harvey thought would just be as bad as a mouthful of sugar and a polo mint all in one. Harvey, on the other hand, chose a chocolate fondant made with the darkest chocolate and served with sweet, sharp raspberries. Mike thought that maybe, one day, he'd sweeten Harvey up a little, but really, he thought that Harvey perfectly matched the rich, dark chocolate – especially with those eyes.

Surprisingly, it was milk chocolate that made their night complete. After paying the bill, they stood to leave and Harvey finally got his wish to be standing beside Mike, with one hand gently pressing into the small of Mike's back. It was clear that Mike was _his _with such a simple gesture.

On their way out, they heard a female voice that sounded a lot like their waitress from the meal, "Sir!"

Harvey immediately turned at the call and regarded the waitress with half closed eyes. Wasn't it clear he wanted Mike all to himself? He raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Oh, it's just a little thing. I forgot to put these complimentary chocolates on the plate with your bill. I'm ever so sorry. I put an extra one in there because of the mistake. Have a good evening, gents." She smiled and handed Harvey a linen napkin with three neat milk chocolate truffles lying neatly on the folded white material before turning back to her work.

Once outside the restaurant, they stood for a moment breathing in the cold air which was a relief from the heat in the restaurant. The cool air brushed their skin as they took a chocolate each and stood in silence. Harvey's arm came up around Mike's slim hips and he murmured in Mike's ear, "there's one chocolate left," and with that he nodded towards the napkin in his free hand.

"You have it." Mike smiled and leaned his head on Harvey's shoulder.

"Orr…" Harvey picked the chocolate up and held it between his teeth, tucking the napkin in his pocket and bringing one hand up to Mike's jaw, he leaned in so that the chocolate swept across Mike's lips. Mike smiled and gently bit into the other half of the chocolate. He inwardly moaned at the intimacy of the moment as their lips parted and the taste of chocolate was shared. Mike knew that if he'd done this with anyone else, it would have been a sticky, messy situation but with Harvey it was incredibly sensual.

Once the chocolate melted away, they were still fused together, Mike's hands were on the lapels of Harvey's suit jacket and Harvey's hands glided gently up and down Mike's back. Harvey pulled back and smiled, bringing his hand up to cup Mike's chin. He let out a quiet sigh and pressed his forehead against Mike's.

Mike smiled at Harvey, "You know, that was a _way_ better foodgasm than those chocolate dipped strawberries."

"Oh really?" Harvey smirked, "Maybe we'll have to experiment on that one." With that, they turned and walked down the street together, one of Harvey's arms draped lazily around Mike's waist as he planned how to claim what was his in a million different ways.

* * *

So that's Chapter Two done. Who's up for some Dark Chocolate tomorrow? :)


	3. Dark Chocolate

Hey! I was absolutely surprised by the reviews on this story: thank you so much. Honestly, reviews just lighten up the day. Anyway, it's the last chapter today and I apologise that I'm not good at writing sexytime at all. Hopefully enjoy. *fingers crossed* ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits, nor do I own any dark chocolate at the moment to share with Harvey. :(

**Chocolate **

**Chapter 3 - Dark Chocolate**

After the date in the restaurant, Harvey hadn't got his hands on Mike. Mike wanted to wait and had blushed pink as he mumbled into Harvey's neck that he wasn't ready. Although Harvey had slid his hands down and cupped Mike's ass at that moment, he was okay with it. He kissed every inch of Mike's face and told Mike it was okay. And both of them knew he wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it.

Although Harvey had said that, he did find it hard to keep his hands off of Mike. He practically moaned if Mike even dropped a kiss on his cheek and felt blood rush downwards whenever Mike fully kissed him. Safe to say, this had never happened to Harvey before. He asked Mike quietly when he would get his hands on him and Mike had tensed a little in his arms. Although kisses were allowed, Mike still seemed nervous about going to bed with him.

Surprisingly, the delay did not make Harvey angry or short tempered. There were no staplers or baseballs thrown at anyone who entered his office. And it wasn't like a chase to get something he wanted: he knew that feeling well. Instead, he wanted Mike to trust him and be able to fall asleep in his bed without being worried. But he wanted so badly to taste Mike's skin and feel him shudder with desire as Harvey's fingertips traced every inch of his body.

Harvey just wished Mike would give him a time or date or something. He wanted to do this right. Harvey had never really been in a relationship like this. Where he could actually remember their first kiss, where stuff like that actually mattered. He just hoped Mike felt the same way.

Mike did. He still felt unsure that he would be enough for Harvey, and he worried that Harvey would get bored and move on but the fact that he was okay with waiting… well, that was a good sign. Mike smiled to himself as he realised that Harvey actually had an incredibly affectionate side. Whenever he stopped by Mike's cubicle, he would stand behind him and gently squeeze his shoulder or run a hand through Mike's hair, his body shielding the view from the prying eyes of other associates.

One morning, in Harvey's office, Mike walked in with a flaming blush heating his cheeks as he dropped a box and envelope on Harvey's desk. He scooted back out before Harvey could catch him around the waist or whatever he would do. He cast a glance back at Harvey who was examining the envelope and had shut the lid of his laptop. Harvey looked up when he felt Mike's eyes on him and Mike gave a little crooked smile before leaving the office.

Harvey sliced open the letter and leaned back gracefully in his chair, swinging his feet up to rest on the desktop as he gave a smile at Mike's handwriting that trailed a little downwards over the yellow legal paper. His eyes softened then heated when he processed the words:

_Harvey, I get too embarrassed to say stuff like this to you. So that's why it's in a letter. But I'll keep it short or I'll get all hot again – you have no idea. Or maybe you do. _

_But I want you, Harvey, and I'm ready to be yours. Whenever, wherever you want me. Although I'd prefer to be in bed, you know, just to break me I since I'm sure you can be… passionate. _

_-Mike. _

Harvey groaned as he took in Mike's words. Did he even know how sexy that sounded? Harvey leaned back as he felt that familiar ache starting to grow in his body. The thought of him taking Mike to bed made him light headed with pleasure. He involuntarily felt goosebumps rise on his skin at the thought of Mike shuddering underneath him.

Harvey tugged himself out of his reverie that seemed to be falling into darker realms of sexual pleasure when he remembered Mike had left a box along with the envelope. He leaned forward with a sigh and took the small box in his hands, it wasn't heavy at all. He lifted the lid and smiled. There were two bars of chocolate. One was white, the other extremely rich dark chocolate. Once again, Harvey's eyes were caught by Mike's scrawl:

_And by the way, I thought we could melt these down and use them on each other. White chocolate would taste great on your stomach by the way. _

Damn, the kid apparently was just as seductive as Harvey. He almost wanted to dive into Mike's cubicle and take him then and there, not caring who saw. Harvey ran a hand through his hair and was aware of how hot he felt right now, and his tie certainly felt too tight on his throat at the moment. He was sure Mike would need to kiss him better later. Where exactly those kisses would land that was a different story, although Harvey thought his sensitive neck was a brilliant start.

When he and Mike saw each other they both smiled a smile that made the other melt. Since they had both been working hard on separate cases, it was late and the office was empty. Harvey pulled Mike in and whispered in his ear, "Do you have any idea the effects you had on me with the letter alone, never mind the unendingly seductive chocolate?"

"As long as it was the desired effect, I don't mind," Mike smiled innocently up into Harvey's eyes.

"Well," Harvey started, "first you made me groan a little since you uncovered this dirty little edge that you have. Secondly, you made me want to come and fuck you on your desk. And lastly, you've made me ache to see you all day."

"That _certainly _was the desired effect, Harvey."

Harvey moaned and pressed his lips to Mike's. "So are we getting dinner or…?" Harvey leaned back to see Mike's reaction.

"I'm not really hungry," he smiled and paused for a heartbeat, "well, not for food anyway."

Harvey practically growled when he went in for another kiss.

* * *

During the ride home, their hands and lips were all over each other in the back of the town car, when they stumbled into Harvey's condo both of them were breathless and aching for each other. Harvey bit down onto Mike's lower lip as he dragged Mike into the kitchen and pressed him against the counter. They could barely keep apart long enough to melt the chocolate and while they waited Harvey paid attention to Mike's neck as he stood behind him and pressed into his back, grazing his teeth slowly down Mike's neck.

They agreed to save the white chocolate for another night. Harvey wanted to have his fun tonight, after all, he wanted to pay attention to Mike's body: see what parts of his body were most sensitive, see where Mike's soft spots were and see parts of Mike he hadn't seen before: he'd never get bored of Mike's smile or his eyes but he wanted to see the line of Mike's spine and the pale skin of his stomach. He didn't just want to see it, he wanted to kiss it, touch it and let Mike relax.

* * *

Harvey pressed Mike onto the bed as Mike removed his last items of clothing. Harvey looked down at Mike while stirring his chocolate idly with a finger, he brought it to his lips and licked it slowly off, closing his eyes: well aware of Mike's eager eyes taking in his every move. His tongue wrapped around his finger and he let out a soft, low moan. When he opened his eyes, Mike looked as if he was about to die from desire so Harvey leaned down and brushed a little chocolate on Mike's neck and slowly lapped it off. The noise from the back of Mike's throat was possibly more delicious than the chocolate.

It was safe to say that this was a moment in itself for both Harvey and Mike. When they kissed, it was deep and satisfying but trust was obvious between the two of them. After a session of passionate sex they lay sated in Harvey's crumpled sheets. Mike was first to move as he propped himself up on an elbow and leaned over Harvey.

Harvey smiled up at the sight. Mike's neck was dotted with love bites, his lower lip was swollen from kisses and his eyes held a warm glow that was possibly to do with the intense orgasm Harvey had caused to perhaps to do with the satisfaction of their relationship.

Mike trailed his lips over Harvey's shoulder lazily before swinging his legs out of bed and pulling on his boxers but nothing else. Harvey folded an arm behind his head and appreciated the sight as Mike wandered towards the bedroom door; he turned and said with a cheeky smile, "I think it's time for some white chocolate."

Once Mike was out of the room Harvey turned and groaned, Mike had him utterly aroused again. He supposed he could cope with it. After all, Mike licking white chocolate off of his skin would hardly be a problem.

* * *

Finished. I really hope you liked it. :)


End file.
